There has been an increasing interest in a technology for configuring a communication network between things or devices so as to share information, and an electronic device for providing a service using such technology (for example, machine to machine (M2M) or an Internet of things (IoT) technology) has been developed.
The information sharing technology allows communication between machine to machine as well as person-to-person and person to machine, and a new value-added service can be possible through the sharing of information between all things.
In recent years, as a technology utilizing the information sharing technology, a technology (for example, a reflective display) for combining a mirror and a display and showing various information such as weather, schedule, or health information through the mirror has been developed.
The reflective display (hereinafter, referred to as a smart mirror) is a device having the mirror and a display panel combined, and the reflective display operates as the mirror when the display panel located on the back of the mirror is turned off, and when the display panel is turned on, light emitted from the display panel passes through the mirror so as to provide a display function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.